


Les ombres de Trenwith

by Annie11117



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie11117/pseuds/Annie11117
Summary: Une petite histoire de fantôme pour clôturer cette superbe série.L'ombre d'Elizabeth revient hanter Trenwith à la fin de la saison 5 mais cette fois elle n'est plus toute seule.A liitle ghost story for ending the Poldark's history.Elizabeth's ghost come back to Trenwtith at the end of the finale episode but this time she's not alone in the house.
Relationships: Elizabeth Chynoweth/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Les ombres de Trenwith

Les ombres de Trenwith

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, j’écris juste pour le plaisir.  
J’ai eu l’inspiration pour cette histoire après avoir vu le dernier épisode de la série et une fois de plus mon imagination s’est emballée. De plus, j’ai toujours aimé les histoires de fantômes et là j’ai eu envie d’en écrire une car le contexte s’y prête bien. Bonne lecture. 

Avec un profond soupir de satisfaction, l’ombre rouge qui avait guetté avec une grande impatience le départ des derniers occupants vivants de la maison, se dirigea d’un pas déterminé vers la porte d’entrée qui bien que solidement verrouillé ne constituait nullement pour elle un obstacle sérieux.  
En effet, elle eut vite fait de passer au travers des murs pour prendre enfin pleinement possession de son lieu de résidence. Un lieu qu’elle n’avait jamais vraiment déserté depuis qu’elle était devenue à sa grande surprise une âme errante, un fantôme. Maintenant qu’elle s’était habituée à son nouveau statut, elle reconnaissait volontiers que cela lui plaisait beaucoup d’être devenue un être immatériel, une ombre invisible et silencieuse, une présence bienveillante, éternellement jeune et belle.  
Pourtant, au début, lorsqu’elle avait pris conscience de son nouvel état, elle s’était d’abord sentie totalement désemparée, ne sachant pas trop que faire de cette éternité qui s’ouvrait à elle.

Les premiers jours, elle avait commencée à errer le soir le long des falaises et des grottes prenant plaisir à redécouvrir la beauté de ces paysages tout en s’amusant à épier également les mouvements des bateaux et des contrebandiers. Quelques fois, par pur plaisir, elle avait tenté d’effrayer quelques villageois s’apprêtant à commettre des vilaines actions. Il faut dire que dans les Cornouailles, les légendes sur les fantômes étaient légion et Elizabeth était bien décidée à se créer la sienne.  
Mais, soudain, un soir, Elizabeth sut sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’elle était attendu ailleurs que dans les landes. Elle avait entendu les appels de détresse de Georges et puisque ce dernier l’y invitait si gentiment, elle n’hésita pas une seule seconde et retourna sans plus attendre reprendre la place qu ‘elle occupait de son vivant. Celle d’épouse de Georges Warleggan et de maîtresse de Trenwith.

Sa présence était souhaitée, nécessaire même, son mari avait visiblement besoin d’elle, de sa présence car il n’arrivait pas encore à faire son deuil. Il refusait de voir la réalité en face et préférait vivre dans un monde imaginaire, un monde ou Elizabeth était toujours présente à ses côtés.  
De bonne grâce, cette dernière rentra dans son jeu et prit un vif plaisir à retrouver son ancien rôle de maîtresse de maison. Cela ne lui fut guère difficile car elle avait toujours aimé Trenwith et elle ne tarda pas à reprendre pleinement possession de son ancienne maison, de son ancien foyer. 

C’était si bon de rentrer enfin chez soi même en tant qu’esprit immatériel, et très vite Elizabeth décida de s’installer à demeure, de devenir le fantôme officiel de Trenwith.  
Déjà, c’était très pratique pour continuer de veiller sur sa famille, ce qu’elle avait continué de faire depuis la guérison de Georges et son retour dans le monde réel, ensuite elle se sentait tellement bien dans cette grande demeure qu’elle n’avait aucunement l’intention de déserter prochainement les lieux. Elle y avait donc vécu paisiblement ces dernières années en veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, se manifestant uniquement auprès de ses enfants, le soir, lorsqu’ils dormaient dans leurs chambres. Elle aimait les observer dormir, plus particulièrement Ursula, sa petite fille, cette enfant qu’elle ne connaîtra jamais. Elle pouvait ainsi maintenir un lien même fragile avec ses enfants, et rien de lui faisait plus plaisir que ces petits moments de bonheur familial, dérobés au temps et à la réalité. 

Parfois, lorsque les enfants s’agitaient dans leur sommeil, elle leur chantait des berceuses jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’apaisent. Mais, à l’aube, elle partait se réfugier dans d’autres coins de Trenwith, des endroits où elle était sure que personne ne viendrait troubler sa tranquillité. Elle se faisait alors discrète ne voulant surtout pas se faire remarquer des occupants vivants de la maison. Elle s’était montrée si invisible que ni Georges, ni Cary, ni aucun des domestiques n’avaient soupçonné sa présence sous leur toit.  
Tout récemment, elle s’était résolue à intervenir dans les affaires des vivants pour mettre fin aux vils agissements de Merceron et Hanson, sinistres individus qu’elle ne voulait plus voir souiller le seuil de sa maison. C’était la seule fois où elle s’était de nouveau manifesté auprès de son ancien mari et visiblement elle avait eu bien raison de le faire. Grace au coup d’éclat de Georges, Merceron et Hanson étaient enfin hors état de nuire, et la paix était revenue dans le village. Plus important encore, l’animosité entre Georges et Ross sans avoir totalement disparue avait fortement diminuée. 

Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Sa mission avait réussie, elle pouvait donc reprendre le cours de son existence tranquille d’esprit immatériel, bien que franchement, elle eu appréciée de pouvoir boire un petite verre de porto. 

Et, maintenant, la décision de Georges de fermer la maison lui facilitait singulièrement la tâche tout en faisant de Trenwith un endroit idéal pour devenir un maison hantée. C’était bien connu que les fantômes résident dans des endroits abandonnés et désertés par les vivants, non ??  
Précisément puisque tous les critères étaient désormais remplis, il était temps de conférer son nouveau statut à Trenwith, celui de résidence officielle non pas d’un mais de plusieurs fantômes. 

En effet, Elizabeth avait décidé qu’il lui serait bon d’avoir un peu de compagnie, non seulement pour elle, mais aussi, pour la réalisation de son plan. Un plan qui allait faire rentrer Trenwith dans la légende des Cornouailles.  
Seulement, les légendes il fallait les créer et les entretenir. Ce qui nécessitait un peu de renfort. Un renfort qui venait justement d’arriver et à qui Elizabeth se devait de faire un bon accueil. Souriante, elle se dépêcha donc de rejoindre le salon ou l’attendaient déjà l’une assis sur son fauteuil, l’autre debout prés de la fenêtre, les fantômes de Tante Agatha et de Francis Poldark. Oui, vraiment, c’était bon d’être de retour chez soi et en famille.  
La légende de Trenwith pouvait commencer à s’écrire puisqu'à eux trois, Tante Agatha, Francis et Elizabeth, ils formaient désormais les « ombres de Trenwith », les gardiens immatériels et invisibles de cette maison, de leur maison. 

Quelques années plus tard. 

Par un soir de pleine lune, rentrant chez lui après une autre mission réussie en France, le capitaine Ross Poldark, passant devant son ancienne maison familiale, arrêta brusquement son cheval, intrigué par une brève lueur aperçue à une des fenêtres du manoir abandonné. 

Le capitaine, après un bref examen du regard, ne constata cependant rien d’anormal. Ce qu’il avait cru voir ce n’était rien de plus qu’une illusion due à la fatigue.  
Il n’allait quand même pas prêté lui aussi attention à ces stupides rumeurs. 

Toutefois, ne parvenant à chasser de son esprit cette étrange impression d’avoir bel et bien vu une ombre rouge et l’éclat d’une chandelle provenant de ce qui avait été l’ancien salon de Trenwith, il décida de patienter encore un petit moment pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Malgré lui, il se mit à repenser à ces rumeurs qui circulaient depuis maintenant plusieurs années dans le village et qui avait été rapporté à Nampara par une Prudie devenue avec le temps de plus en plus superstitieuse. Des rumeurs qui prétendaient que Trenwith était hanté et que le soir on y apercevait souvent une ou plusieurs silhouettes se promenant dans le manoir où dans les jardins. Certains villageois affirmaient même avoir vu à plusieurs reprises de la lumière aux fenêtres tandis que d’autres mentionnaient l’existence d’une Dame Rouge allusion à cette silhouette féminine se manifestant de temps en temps toujours vêtue de rouge. 

Par ailleurs, plusieurs ouvriers venus faire des réparations à Trenwith au fil du temps avaient eux rapporté d’autres phénomènes étranges tels que des bruits de pas entendus sans jamais voir personne où bien des portes qui claquaient inexplicablement. Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que l’imagination collective s’emballa et très vite au cours de ces dernières années, les habitants des alentours se mirent à parler des « ombres de Trenwith » et à considérer ce lieu comme étant hanté. 

Le capitaine Ross Poldark en repensant à cette fugitive impression ressentie quelques minutes auparavant se mit soudain à rire de lui-même. Les fantômes et autres superstitions, il laissait ça à Prudie et à son imagination débordante. Lui, il préférait vivre dans le monde réel, le monde des vivants. Et, justement ce monde réel, ce monde des vivants l’attendait. Nampara, Demelza, ses enfants c’était sa réalité et la seule réalité qui comptait à ses yeux. Poussant un soupir de lassitude, le capitaine Poldark, après un dernier regard pour la bâtisse abandonnée, s’empressa de remettre son cheval au pas et de reprendre la route qu’il le ramènerait enfin chez lui. 

Arrivé à Nampara, Ross, accaparé par sa femme et ses enfants, eut tôt fait de reléguer son aventure nocturne dans un coin de tête. Au petit matin, cette lueur surnaturelle qu’il avait cru percevoir à Trenwith n’était déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir profondément enfoui au fond de sa mémoire. 

C’était bien dommage pour lui car s’il avait été un peu plus attentif ce soir là, il aurait pu apercevoir les trois silhouettes immobiles qui l’observaient derrière la fenêtre, la même fenêtre par laquelle il avait cru voir un éclat de chandelle et une ombre rouge. Mais, son esprit étant fermé au surnaturel, il reprit sa route sans jamais se douter que dans l’ombre de la bâtisse abandonné, les fantômes de Tante Agatha, celui de Francis et d’Elizabeth riaient aux éclats, ravis du bon tour qu’ils venaient de lui jouer. 

Ils savaient très bien ces fantômes, que le capitaine ne croyait pas au surnaturel, ce qui leur importait peu du moment que les villageois, eux, croyaient à cette légende qu’ils avaient forgé ensemble, les « ombres de Trenwith ».  
N’en déplaise à Ross, l’ancienne maison familiale des Poldark était rentré dans la légende car depuis maintenant plusieurs années, trois fantômes hantaient ce lieu.  
Trois fantômes qui étaient devenus les gardiens immatériels et invisibles de cette maison, de leur maison. 

Ils étaient « les ombres de Trenwith » maintenant et à jamais. 

Fin  
Une petite review please.


End file.
